mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Asclepio
thumb|Asclepio con la serpiente enroscada en la vara en el Museo Arqueológico de EpidauroAsclepio (Griego: Ἀσκληπιός, Asklēpiós; Latín: Aesculapius) era el héroe y dios de la medicina en la antigua religión y mitología griegas. Asclepio representaba el aspecto curativo de las artes médicas; sus hijas son Higía ("Higiene", la diosa/personificación de la salud, limpieza y saneamiento), Yaso (la diosa de la recuperación de la enfermedad), Aceso (la diosa del proceso de curación), Aglaya (la diosa de la belleza, esplendor, gloria, magnificencia y ringorrango) y Panacea (la diosa del remedio universal). Se asociaba con el dios romano/etrusco Vejovis y el egipcio Imhotep. Era uno del os hijos de Apolo, compartiendo el epíteto Paean ("sanador").Mitchell-Boyask, p. 141 La vara de Asclepio, un bastón con una serpiente enroscada, sigue siendo un símbolo de la medicina. Aquellos médicos y asistentes que servían a este dios se llamaban terapeutas de Asclepio. Etimología Se desconocía la etimología de su nombre. En la versión revisada de Griechisches etymologisches Wörterbuch (Diccionario Etimológico Griego) de Frisk, R. S. P. Beekes da la listas de distintos intentos: |}} Beekes sugirió la protoforma pregriega *Atyklap-''.R. S. P. Beekes, ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, p. xxv. Mitología Nacimiento Era el hijo de Apolo y, según relatos más antiguos, una mujer mortal llamada Corónide.Edelstein, Ludwig and Emma Edelstein. Asclepius: a Collection and Interpretation of the Testimonies. Vol. II. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins Press, 1998. pg. 68 Su madre fue asesinada por ser infiel a Apolo y fue dejada en una pira funeraria para que fuera consumida, pero su hijo fue rescatado de su vientre. O, alternativamente, su madre murió en el parto y fue dejada en la pira para ser consumida, pero Apolo rescató al niño abriendo su vientre.NIH U.S. National Library of Medicine Educación thumb|Asclepio (Centro) llega a Cos y es saludado por Hipócrates (izquierda) y un ciudadano (Derecha), mosaico, siglo II-III d.C. Apolo llevó al niño al centauro Quirón, quien crió a Asclepio y le enseñó las artes de la medicina.Pindar, Pythian Ode 3.5ff (trans. Conway) (Greek lyric 5th century BC) Se decía que a cambio de la amabilidad de Asclepio, una serpiente le limpio la oreja con su lengua y le enseñó conocimiento secreto (para los griegos, las serpientes eran seres sagrados de sabiduría, curación y resurrección). Asclepio portó una vara rodeada con la serpiente, que se asoció con la curación. Una especie de serpiente mediterránea no venenosa, la culebra de Esculapio (Zamenis longissimus) recibe su nombre en su honor. Asclepio se convirtió en tan hábil como sanador que sobrepasó a Quirón y a su padre, Apolo. Por lo tanto, Asclepio fue capaz de evitar la muerte y devolver la vida a otros de más allá del borde de la muerte. Esto aumentó el número de humanos y Zeus decidió matarlo para mantener el equilibrio en la población humana. Esposas y descendencia thumb|Asclepio y su hija Higía Asclepio se casó con Epione, con quien tuvo cinco hijas: Higía, Panacea, Aceso, Yaso y Aglaya,Greek Lyric V Anonymous, Fragments 939 (Inscription from Erythrai) (trans. Campbell) (BC)Suidas s.v. Epione (trans. Suda On Line) (Byzantine Greek lexicon 10th century AD) y tres hijos: Macaón, Podalirio y Telesforo. También engendró a un hijo, Arato, con Aristodama.Pausanias, Description of Greece 2.29.1 (trans. Jones) (Greek travelogue 2nd century AD)Homer, Iliad 4.193 and 217ff (trans. Lattimore) (Greek epic 8th century BC)Homer, Iliad 11.518ff (trans. Lattimore) (Greek epic 8th century BC)Homer, Iliad 2.730ff (trans. Lattimore) (Greek epic 8th century BC)Lycophron, Alexandra 1047ff (trans. Mair) (Greek poet 3rd century BC)Diodorus Siculus, Library of History 4.71.3 (trans. Oldfather) (Greek historian 1st century BC) En algún momento, Asclepio estuvo entre los que participaron en la caza del jabalí de Calidón. Muerte Zeus mató a Asclepio con un rayo porque devolvió la vida a Hipólito y aceptó oro por ello.Philodemus, On Piety (trans. Campbell, Vol. Greek Lyric IV Stesichorus Frag. 147 and Cinesias Frag. 774) (7th to 6th centuries BC) Otras historias dicen que fue matado porque traer a la gente de entre los muertos, Hades pensó que ningún espíritu iría al inframundo, por lo que pidió a su hermano Zeus que lo detuviera. Esto enfureció a Apolo, que as u vez mató a los cíclopes que hicieron los rayos de Zeus.Apollodorus, Bibliotheca 3.121 (trans. Aldrich) (Greek mythographer 2nd century AD) Por esto, Zeus expulsó a Apolo del cielo nocturnoApollonius Rhodius, Argonautica 4.610ff (trans. Rieu) (Greek epic 3rd century BC) y le ordenó servir durante un año a Admeto, rey de Tesalia. Al pasar el año, Zeus devolvió a Apolo al Olimpo y revivió a los cíclopes que hacían los rayos.Hyginus, Fabulae 49 (trans. Grant) (Roman mythographer 2nd century AD) Tras la muerte de Asclepio, Zeus situó su cuerpo entre las estrellas como la constelación de Ofiuco.Hyginus, Astronomica 2.14 (Latin Mythography 2nd century AD) Lugares y prácticas sagradas thumb|Esculapio con rasgos faciales de Zeus El templo más famoso de Asclepio estaba en Epidauro en el Peloponeso nororiental, datado del siglo IV a.C.Edelstein, Ludwig and Emma Edelstein. Asclepius: a Collection and Interpretation of the Testimonies. Vol. 2. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins Press, 1998. pg. 243 Otro famoso templo de curación (o Asclepeion) se construyó aproximadamente un siglo después en la isla de Cos, donde Hipócrates, "el padre de la medicina", pudo haber comenzado su carrera. Otros asclepeia estaban situados en Tríkala, Gortina y Pérgamo en Asia. Desde el siglo V a.C. en adelanteWickkiser, Bronwen. Asklepios, Medicine, and the Politics of Healing in Fifth-century Greece: Between Craft and Cult. Johns Hopkins Press, 2008. pg. 106, el culto de Asclepio ganó mucha popularidad y los peregrinos acudían a los templos de curación para sanarse de sus enfermedades. A la purificación ritual le seguirían las ofrendas y sacrificios al dios, y el suplicante pasaría la noche en la zona más sagrada del santuario - el abaton. EL sacerdote sería informado de cualquier sueño o visión, quien prescribiría una terapia adecuada por medio de un proceso de interpretación.Sigerist, 1987, pp=63ff Algunos templos de curación también usaban perros sagrados para lamer las heridas de los enfermos.Farnell, Chapter 10, "The Cult of Asklepios" (pp.234-279) En honor de Asclepio, se solía usar un tipo de serpiente no venenosa en los rituales de sanación y estas - culebras de Esculapio - se arrastraban libremente por el suelo de los dormitorios donde dormían los enfermos y heridos. Estas serpientes se introdujeron en cada templo de Asclepio a través del mundo clásico. thumb|Asclepio - fragmento de mosaico de baño en Kyustendil, Bulgaria, de Nikolai Zikov. El pacto hipocrático original comenzaba con la invocación "Juro por Apolo el médico y por Asclepio y por Higía y Panacea y por todos los dioses...". Tiempo después, algunos movimientos religiosos proclamaban conexiones con Asclepio. En el siglo II d.C., el polémico milagrero Alejandro de Abonutico afirmó que su dios Glycon, una serpiente con cabeza de marioneta,Lucian, Alexander the False Prophet (trans A.M. Harmon) (Cambridge: Loeb Classical Library, 1936), Lucian, vol IV. Accessible online at http://www.tertullian.org/rpearse/lucian/lucian_alexander.htm era una encarnación de Asclepio. El retórico del idioma griego y satírico Lucano escribió Alejandro o el falso profeta para denunciar al estafador para las futuras generaciones. Describió a Alejandro teniendo una personalidad "hecha de mentiras, engaños, perjurios y malicia; era superficial, audaz, aventurero, diligente en la ejecución de sus planes, plausible, convincente, se hacía el bueno, y llevaba una apariencia completamente opuesta a su propósito". En Roma, el Colegio de Esculapio y Higía era una asociación (collegium) que servía como sociedad funeraria y club de restauración que también participaba en el culto imperial. El género botánico Asclepias (comúnmente conocida como algodoncillo) fue nombrada en su honor e incluye la planta medicinal A. tuberosa. Asclepio se mostraba en el billete griego de 10.000 dracmas de 1995-2001.Bank of Greece. Drachma Banknotes . 10,000 drachma note (pdf) Cultura popular *Asclepio apareció en Ares #4 de Marvel Comics. *Asclepio es mencionado por Hércules en el episodio de Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, El sitio de Naxos. Es mencionado como su primo, que le enseñó a mezclar medicinas y hierbas curativas. En La manza,a Hércule le dijo a Yolao que Asclepio solía decir "Una manzana mantiene alejado a Asclepio" y que nunca supo exactamente que quería decir con eso. En El viaje del centauro mentor, Asclepio era uno de los estudiantes del centauro Ceridian. Cuando Ceridian se estaba muriando, Asclepio sugirió que Asclepio podía ayudarle. *En la novela El hijo de Neptuno, el lar romano Cayo Vitelio Retículo era un descendiente de Asclepio. Luego, en La sangre del Olimpo, una novela de la misma saga, Apolo, su padre, lo menciona cuando Leo Valdez le habla. El propio dios aparece cuando Leo, Piper McLean y Jason Grace visitan su oficina para conseguir la cura del médico, que puede devolver la vida a alguien fallecido recientemente. Diagnostica rápidamente a Jason con miopia y le da unas gafas. Luego, usa menta pilosiana, una margarita recogida en Delos por Apolo y makhai de la estatua de Ares en Esparta para formular la cura del médico y le da al trío las instrucciones de uso. *En la historia corta "Los dos templos" de Herman Melville, el narrador, contradado por una dama como médico personal, describe su trabajo como "el puesto de Esculapio privado y compañero caballeroso". *En el manga Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, el santo de oro de Ofiuco se basa vagamente en la figura de Asclepio, dado que era considerado como un dios y tenía el poder de curar a otros, por lo que los dioses lo castigaron y borraron su existencia. *En "Trauma Center", varios protagonistas heredan la habilidad del "toque curativo" que se dice que era una habilidad propia de Asclepio. *Asclepio es mencionado en una canción de Mars Volta, "Askepios". La canción menciona tanto al no muerto y la resurrección. *Asclepio aparece en la ficción histórica de la Papisa Juana como Esculapio, un académico griego del siglo X que protege a la joven Juana y va a enseñarle cada semana debido a su "intelecto prodigioso", a pesar de las creencias de su padre de que la ley de Dios prohibía cualquier cosa a las mujeres más allá de servir a sus maridos. Referencias Categoría:Dioses de la salud Categoría:Dioses Griegos Categoría:Argonautas